Long Kiss Goodbye
by JunShiroi
Summary: Gara-gara putus dengan Sasuke, Hoshi harus menerima beban batin yang dalam *lebay* nilai nya anjlok dan terancam tidak naik kelas. Akhirnya Hoshi ikut ekskul melukis untuk membantunya menaikkan nilai. Disinilah ia bertemu dengan Sai, cowok menyebalkan dengan senyum aneh. SaixOC, One-sided OCxSasuke. AU


Hello! I'm back with another story~ sebenernya cerita ini udah lama, cuma baru diposting dan saya bingung buat kelanjutannya. Mungkin kalo udah di posting bisa dapet inspirasi kali yah. Anyway, maaf buat fans Sakura ya, gak ada maksud buat bashing Sakura kok.. -,-v dan lagi-lagi nih fic terinspirasi dari OST. Naruto sendiri, Long Kiss Goodbye.. ^^enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Long Kiss Goodbye owned by Halcali. I own nothing except the plot and Itachi.. I wish..  
Pairing: OCxSai One-sided OCxSasuke, SasuSaku  
Warning: Bashing Character, AU

Theme song: Long Kiss Goodbye - Halcali

* * *

Long Kiss Goodbye

_"Sayonara.."_

_Bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyum palsu yang menyebalkan. Aku terdiam memandangnya, berusaha mencerna sepatah kata yang baru dikatakannya._

_"How long before we see each other again?"_

Hoshi mendengus kesal saat melihat pacar, bukan, mantan pacarnya bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis berambut pink. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra sampai-sampai urat kemarahan di dahi Hoshi muncul. Dia kesal, baru 1 minggu bocah Uchiha itu putus darinya, sekarang malah menggandeng cewek murahan itu.

"Sabar Hoshi, kamu bisa mencari yang lebih tampan dan kece dari Sasuke kok.." ucap temannya yang berambut coklat. Hoshi hanya diam sambil terus memperhatikan pasangan yang lagi hot-hotnya itu. Tangannya perlahan memucat karena menggenggam sendok terlalu erat.

"Iya Hoshi-chan.. kamu kan cantik, pasti kamu bakal cepet dapetin pengganti Uchiha-kun.." sambung gadis berponi disampingnya yang sedang menyantap cream soup. Hoshi mengernyitkan dahinya, memandang Hinata lalu tersenyum nakal.

"Ya.. aku kira Naruto-kun boleh juga.." godanya. Seketika Hinata panik, "J-jangan Naruto-kun!" ucapnya sedikit keras, membuat yang diomongkan menoleh kearah meja mereka. Hoshi hanya menyeringai saat matanya bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto, sementara Hinata memerah. Cowok pirang itu hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelum kembali sibuk mengunyah ramen favoritnya.

"Haha udah Hoshi, berhenti ngeganggu Hinata," bela Tenten di sela tawa kecilnya. "Kita jalan aja yuk pulang sekolah, lumayan kan buat refreshing.." tambah gadis bercepol dua itu. Hoshi menyuapkan kari kedalam mulutnya, berpikir. Matanya tetap memperhatikan simbol di belakang baju Sasuke.

"Hm.. Boleh juga.. Aku udah capek ngegalauin si Uchiha.." ucapnya setuju.

"Sip, ntar pulang sekolah kita ngumpul di tempat biasa aja yah.." usul Hinata, disusul dengan anggukan dua cewek lainnya.

Sebenarnya hati Hoshi masih belum bisa melepaskan Sasuke, pacarnya selama 6 bulan terakhir. Mereka putus juga bukan dengan alasan yang jelas, membuat cewek keras kepala itu makin kesal dengan apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana bisa, seingatnya mereka baik-baik saja dua minggu yang lalu. Dia curiga bahwa semua ini pasti ada apa-apanya dengan Sakura. Cewek rambut pink itu kan udah naksir sama pacar- ralat, mantannya sejak mereka SD.

Hoshi langsung duduk di bangkunya ketika sampai dikelas 2-3, tak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Dia menoleh ke arah bangku di sebelahnya, menemukan Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan handphone flipnya. "Pasti SMS-an sama si Pink Bodoh itu.." pikirnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Uchiha bungsu itu pun menoleh kearah gadis berambut hitam disampingnya. Mereka bertatapan beberapa saat, sebelum Hoshi memalingkan muka. Sasuke tak dapat melihat ekspresi sakit Hoshi saat itu.

Sakit. Melihat wajah orang yang kau cintai menatapmu tak seperti dulu lagi.

"Ah.. siang anak-anak.. maaf aku telat lagi.." suara Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan, membuat murid-murid yang daritadi ribut terdiam mendengarnya.

"Udah biasa sensei!" teriak cowok berambut pirang dari pojok kelas, disambut tertawaan teman-temannya yang lain. Biasanya Hoshi akan ikut menimpali kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Naruto saat mengejek guru muda didepan mereka ini, tapi untuk hari ini , Hoshi diam. Dia bahkan tak mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara berat Kakashi.

"Haha.. bukankah kalian senang dapat istirahat tambahan.." jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. Kakashi-sensei tak pernah marah jika murid-murid bercanda dengannya. Dia adalah guru favorit dan wali kelas Hoshi. Andai saja pelajaran yang diajarnya bukan matematika, pelajaran yang paling dibenci Hoshi.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan mengumumkan hasil mid-semester minggu lalu.." Murid-murid dikelas 2-3 mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan saat mendengarnya. Hoshi tetap menunduk, dia tak peduli dengan nilainya. Minggu lalu itu minggu-minggu berat buat Hoshi. Minggu dimana dia menangis semalaman gara-gara Sasuke. Jadi, tidak ada waktu buat belajar.

"Hoshi Kisaragi.." Hoshi berdiri saat namanya dipanggil. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju meja guru. Kakashi-sensei menyerahkan lembaran raport mini berwarna biru itu kepada Hoshi.

Ekspresi Hoshi perlahan berubah saat melihat banyaknya tinta merah di lembaran nilainya. Semuanya, kecuali sejarah dan bahasa Inggris.

"Kalau nilaimu begini, akan susah untukmu naik kelas, Hoshi.. Kenaikan kelas itu dua puluh persen berasal dari nilai mid, kau tahu itu kan." Hoshi menatap pria berambut putih didepannya, panik. Tiba-tiba saja wajah seram ayahnya muncul di pikirannya.

"Sensei! Aku mohon aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk naik kelas!" pujuk Hoshi sambil mengatupkan tangannya, memohon kepada guru yang menyembunyikan hampir seluruh wajahnya itu.

Kakashi menghela nafas pelan. "Ya.. ada sih yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menaikkan nilaimu.." ucapnya, memandang Hoshi yang masih terlihat panik.

"Kamu bisa memilih ikut salah satu kegiatan klub.. Kegiatan klub bisa membantu mu menaikkan nilai, dan kau tidak mengikuti satu pun ekskul disini.." Hoshi mengangkat alisnya sambil menghela nafas, kegiatan klub itu membosankan dan membuang waktu. Lagipula dia tidak memiliki bakat khusus.

"Atau kau boleh minta seseorang untuk jadi tutor mu.." ini terdengar lebih baik, pikirnya sambil mengangguk yakin.

"Oke, karena Sasuke adalah murid nomor satu dikelas aku yakin dia akan-" mata Hoshi mendadak terbelalak saat mendengar nama cowok yang dulu pernah disayanginya –sekarang masih sih- disebut.

"TIDAK! Tidak! Aku akan ikut kegiatan klub!" teriaknya panik, memberhentikan Kakashi sebelum ia meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Oh? Aku kira kau tidak meyukai kegiatan klub?" kata Kakashi kaget saat mendengar Jun berteriak tiba-tiba. Bukan hanya dia, seisi kelas memandangi cewek berambut ikal itu bingung dan kaget, tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Tidak.. aku menyukainya.. haha.." jawabnya. Asal bukan Sasuke, kegiatan klub pun tak masalah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau boleh memilih ekskul mu sekarang.." Hoshi menghela nafas pasrah, lalu mengambil kertas berisi daftar ekskul dari tangan gurunya. Matanya menganalisa satu persatu nama ekskul yang tertera di atas kertas HVS itu.

_Basket.. hm.. aku tak becus dalam olahraga.._

_Drama? Ah, bicara di depan kelas saja aku kesusahan.._

_Musik? Lupakan Hoshi... umm.._

"Aku pilih melukis saja.." jawabnya cepat. Dia tak begitu yakin dalam hal melukis atau menggambar, tapi Hoshi biasa mencoret-coret buku pelajarannya dengan gambar-gambar aneh. Jadi diantara semua ekskul yang tertera, mungkin inilah yang menyimpan _sedikit_ dari minatnya. Ya, _sedikit_.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, pulang sekolah temui aku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas melukis.." ucapnya singkat, memberitahukan Hoshi untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Hoshi berjalan lesu ke tempat duduknya. Thanks Sasuke, karena dia, Hoshi akhirnya merasakan bagaimana menyebalkannya ekskul. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah Sasuke sih, Hoshi memang tak begitu pintar. Jadi wajar saja, pikirnya pasrah. Mungkin Sasuke meninggalkannya karena ia bodoh, ia tidak bisa menyeimbangi bocah Uchiha itu. Sasuke pasti ingin mendapatkan pasangan yang setimpal dengannya. Belum lagi Sakura kan juara kelas juga.

Di duduki nya kursi kayu yang selama setahun ini menemaninya. Hoshi menatap ke langit biru yang berhiaskan riak-riak awan putih. Mungkin mengikuti ekskul akan menyenangkan dari yang ia bayangkan. Melukis tidak buruk kan? Berdoa saja kelas melukis memiliki cowok-cowok imut nanti. Hoshi tersenyum membayangkannya sebelum ia ingat sesuatu yang membuat senyumnya hilang.

Ah, ia harus membatalkan janjinya dengan TenTen dan Hinata hari ini...

"Gomen!" ucap Hoshi merapatkan tangan, memohon maaf kepada kedua sahabatnya. Tenten menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Kamu sih, waktu itu ditawarin belajar bareng gak mau.." Hoshi mengernyitkan dahi saat mengingat kejadian itu. Oh iya, minggu lalu Tenten sms ngajak belajar sama-sama.

"Habis tutornya Neji sih, nanti aku jadi obat nyamuk.." bibir tipis nya cemberut. Cewek dengan cepol dua di depannya memerah sedikit saat mendengar nama pacarnya disebut.

"Kelas melukis ya Hoshi-chan?" suara pelan Hinata membuat Hoshi menoleh kearahnya. Hoshi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya!" katanya yakin. Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Yakin? Aku tak pernah melihatmu menggambar Hoshi.." ejeknya sambil tersenyum. Cewek berambut hitam tersebut makin cemberut ke temannya.

"Sudah Tenten, Hoshi-chan itu bisa ngegambar loh.." bela Hinata, membuat ego Hoshi naik sekian persen. "Dengar? Ha! Akan kutunjukkan hasil lukisanku setelah aku masuk kelas melukis!" Tenten hanya diam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hoshi.

"Hoshi-chan, bukannya kau harus menemui Kakashi-sensei?" Hoshi tersadar dan langsung panik saat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"ah, Shimatta! Oke aku pergi dulu ya!" ucapnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan kedua sahabat yang melambaikan tangan.

Hoshi mengatur nafas sesampai di ruang guru. Maklum, ruang guru dan koridor tempatnya berpisah dengan sahabatnya tadi lumayan jauh. Hoshi melirik ke jam tangan biru bergambar bintang di tangan kanannya. Sesaat dia cemberut lagi, "Aku harus berhenti pake jam dari Sasuke.." ucapnya pelan.

"Ah, cuma telat 10 menit.." pikirnya setelah melihat jam berapa sekarang. Di ketoknya pintu coklat didepannya, sebelum menggeser material kayu itu. Sesaat ia melihat ke sekitar ruang tersebut, mencari sosok berambut putih.

"Oh, Hoshi.." gadis berambut hitam itu menoleh ke pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. Tampak seorang pria muda berkulit agak gelap tersenyum kepadanya. Hoshi mengembalikan senyum itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Iruka-sensei!" ucapnya girang saat menyadari sosok pria yang mendekat ke figurnya itu. Salah satu guru favoritnya setelah Kakashi-sensei.

"Yo.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya guru yang bernama Iruka itu. "Anoo.. aku mencari Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh, Kakashi? Sepertinya dia keluar bent-" kata-kata Iruka terpotong saat guru yang diomongkan datang, memukul kepala Hoshi dengan buku tebal bersampul oranye yang sering dibacanya.

_"Ittee.."_ rengek Hoshi sambil memegang kepalanya. Hoshi menoleh kebelakang dan seketika cemberut melihat sang tersangka. Iruka tertawa pelan sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau telat.. aku sudah hampir pulang karena menunggumu.." ucap pria berambut putih dibelakangnya dengan nada datar. Hoshi dapat mencium aroma pekat kopi hitam dari gelas yang dipegang gurunya itu.

"Uh.. aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan." Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar alasan Hoshi. Iruka hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Itu kata-kataku.. Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku tak bisa mengantarmu karena aku punya urusan. Tapi aku sudah bilang Sai kalau kau akan bergabung bersama kelasnya." Jelas Kakashi-sensei.

"Sai?" pikir Hoshi dalam hati sambil mengingat-ngingat apakah ia mengenal cowok yang baru disebutkan ini. Hoshi hanya mengangguk selebihnya.

"Bagus, nah kau boleh pergi sekarang.." Hoshi mengangguk lagi.

"Da Iruka-sensei~" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruang guru. Iruka hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum, memperhatikan sosok muridnya menghilang dibalik pintu coklat tersebut.

Hoshi memandang pintu hitam didepannya. Tangannya menggapai gagang emas yang terpasang di sisi kanan pintu, ragu-ragu untuk membukanya. ia dapat merasakan tangannya basah oleh keringat. _Bad habit_. Kalau merasa gugup atau ketakutan tangan Hoshi selalu berkeringat.

Apa yang menunggunya dibalik pintu ini? Sai? Siapa Sai? Seramkah dia? Tampankah dia? Apa dia akan memarahiku nanti karena telat? Siapa lagi yang ada dikelas ini? Berapa orang? Apa pikiran mereka saat mengetahui aku bergabung dengan mereka?

"Oi, kau menghalangi jalanku, un.." Hoshi kaget saat mendengar suara seorang cowok dibelakangnya. Ia membalikkan badan seketika, melihat sepenuhnya siapa cowok itu. Seorang cowok berambut pirang dengan poni menutupi mata kirinya berdiri di depan Hoshi. Pandangannya kesal, tetapi wajahnya cukup tampan. Sebenarnya jika bukan karena suara dan fakta bahwa ia memakai seragam cowok, Hoshi tidak akan tahu dia cewek apa cowok.

"Un? Kau menghalangi jalanku.." Hoshi terkejut saat mendengar cowok itu berbicara lagi.

"Ah! Maaf!" ucapnya sambil melangkah ke samping kiri, memberikan jalan untuk cowok berambut pirang ini. Cowok itu berdecak kesal sebelum menggeser pintu didepannya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti tepat sebelum ia masuk ruangan lukis, memandang Hoshi penasaran. Hoshi mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung sekaligus gugup.

"Oi Sai, dari tadi ada cewek yang berdiri di depan kelas kita, un.." ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah Hoshi. Hoshi menyadari kalau gaya berbicara cowok pirang ini aneh.

"Cewek? Suruh dia masuk aja Deidara." suara maskulin cowok menggema di ruangan melukis itu. Cowok yang baru saja dipanggil Deidara itu mengenggam lengan Hoshi dan menariknya masuk. Hoshi berteriak pelan karena kaget. Meskipun tampangnya feminim, cowok ini kuat juga.

Hoshi melihat-lihat sekitarnya, mengamati ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat rutinnya berkunjung. Lukisan indah tergantung dimana-mana, menutupi hampir seluruh dinding putih ruangan itu. Beberapa pahatan dan boneka tanah liat juga menghiasi rak coklat di sudut ruangan.

"Kau Hoshi ya?" seorang cowok berambut hitam mendekat kearah Hoshi sebelum berhenti tepat didepannya. "Imut.." pikir Hoshi dalam hati.

Inikah yang namanya Sai? Jauh dari pikiran Hoshi, tampang Sai tidak seram atau berantakan seperti kebanyakan pelukis. Ia membayangkan Sai itu berantakan, dengan rambut keriting gondrong. Bajunya kotor terkena cat dimana-mana. Tampangnya lusuh.

Faktanya, tidak sedikitpun yang dibayangkan Hoshi ada pada Sai. Yang berdiri didepannya bukan pelukis berantakan, tetapi cowok berparas tampan. Seragam hitamnya tak sedikitpun kotor terkena cat, bahkan kerutan di bajunya pun tak ada. Wajahnya putih bersih, tidak lusuh. Rambutnya lurus dipotong rapi.

"Namaku Sai, aku ketua klub melukis ini." ucapnya sambil sedikit menunduk. Wajah tampannya berhiaskan senyum yang menurut Hoshi sedikit aneh. Ya aneh, terkesan tidak tulus. Hoshi sedikit cemberut saat berpikir senyumnya tidak tulus, tetapi ia membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Salam kenal, Sai." Ucap Hoshi, ikut menunduk kepada Sai.

"Ya, salam kenal juga, jelek.." ucapnya tanpa beban kepada Hoshi yang terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataan cowok didepannya.

Jelek...

Jelek...

Jelek...

Suara Sai menggema di dalam kepalanya, mengulang kata-kata tabu yang baru diucapkan cowok itu. "Begitukah aku menurutnya?" Pikir Hoshi lemas. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa cowok ini bisa berkata demikian dengan senyum menyebalkan di wajahnya.

Hoshi hanya tersenyum pahit dan mengangguk. "ha..ha.." ucapnya menahan marah. Sai tetap tersenyum. "Ayo mulai, kamu bisa ngelukis?" Hoshi menggeleng, masih kesal dengan yang tadi.

Sai menuntunnya ke sebuah kanvas polos di sudut ruangan. Hoshi dapat melihat cowok pirang yang tadi menyeretnya masuk, dia sedang sibuk melukis di kanvasnya sendiri. Hoshi tidak dapat melihat apa yang ia gambar, menurutnya itu hanya coret-coretan aneh. Artistik, pikirnya.

"Uh, ada berapa anggota di klub ini?" tanya Hoshi saat duduk di depan kanvas yang di berikan Sai. Cowok berambut hitam itu menoleh kearahnya dari lemari yang berisi suplai untuk melukis.

"Hm? Denganmu semuanya jadi 4.." jawab Sai. "Aku, yang disana itu namanya Deidara-" sambil menunjuk cowok pirang itu. "lalu Sasori-senpai. Karena kelas 3 jadi dia jarang datang.." jelasnya singkat.

"Sedikit juga yah.. aku pikir bakal ramai.." ucap Hoshi. Sai yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Nih.. mulai lah.." Sai mengulurkan papan berisikan cat lalu sebuah kuas. Hoshi mengambilnya lalu mengamati benda itu seperti orang bodoh.

"Bingung ya?" Hoshi menoleh ke arah cowok berambut hitam itu, wajah mereka agak dekat, membuat Hoshi sedikit memerah. Ia lalu menoleh kearah kanvas putih didepannya dan mengangguk, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah dari pipinya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Ia merasakan sosok Sasuke, bukan Sai. Somehow, Sai mempunyai aura yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Sini biar kubantu, kita buat yang mudah saja ya.." katanya, mengambil kuas dari tangan Hoshi. Gadis yang baru menginjak usia 16 tahun itu hanya menurut dan memandang pasrah ke arah kanvas putih yang perlahan digoresi cat warna merah oleh Sai. Saat itu wajah Sai berubah, bukan Sai yang menyebalkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Mata coklat Hoshi tak bisa lepas dari sosok tampan itu.

"Lanjutkanlah.." Hoshi terperanjat kaget mendengar sura maskulin itu membangunkannya dari lamunan singkat. Sai mengulurkan kuas kepadanya, sementara diatas kanvasnya sudah dapat dilihat samar-samar kelopak bunga berwarna merah. "Kau bisa buat garis-garis halus diantara kelopak ini." Jelas Sai. Hoshi terperangah, namun menurut, meski ia tak terlalu mengerti. Perlahan senyum terbentuk di wajah manisnya.

Mungkin mengikuti ekskul tidak ada buruknya.

* * *

Meh.. lagi-lagi ending awkward. Saya tidak pernah bagus dalam mengakhiri cerita -_- anyway yang baca review yah atau cerita ini tidak akan pernah lanjut... *hening* Mohon kritik dan sarannya juga~ ^^


End file.
